


Day Six: Tighten The Lead

by Uwansumadamboi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Degradation, Don't Like Don't Read, It's just kinda vaguely sexual, Kinktober, M/M, Mild Pet Play, No Porn, Not Canon Compliant, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: “Now, Joe’s a forgiving man, but he won’t be tolerating a Judas in his house. He wants me to leave you here to starve.” He has a darkly humorous grin crossing his features, the sight of it frightening Staci all that much more.“Give you a chance to reflect on your sins.”He’s not done speaking, not by a long shot, but he lets the gravity of his words hang dense in the air, he lets them fester around the two of them until Staci feels like he’s fucking choking on the implications of them. Staci’s eyes flickered back and forth and then up at Jacob, horrified by the notion of being left to die. He couldn’t bare the idea of being left for days or weeks, with no food and no water, to think about all of his sins. To acknowledge all of his regrets, until he died.He couldn’t do that, he would anything but that. Anything. “Please, please no.” He begged,  crawling forward on his knees so that he could nuzzle apologetically against the older mans legs,“No, I… I’ll do anything. Whatever you want, please – for you.” He swallowed down a sob, “only…only you. Only You. Jacob. Only You.” He babbled, shaking like a leaf. “Only, only you.”





	Day Six: Tighten The Lead

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was Degradation :-]

Staci Pratt sat on his knees before Jacob, begging for his life. Jacob sneered down towards him, giving Staci the impression that Jacob was thinking that he was pathetic. That he was weak. That he was unworthy. He had betrayed The Seeds, he had helped Rook escape and he was going to die for it.

With that thought, all of Staci’s self-respect flew out the window and he lowered himself even more,“P-please, please sir.” He begged, prostrating himself in submission – ass up in the air, like a bitch in heat that he inarguable had become, “Please don’t kill me. Please.”

Jacob leaned down slightly – he didn’t make himself low enough that they were anywhere on the same level – and shushed him coolly, the aura around him bordered at the knife’s edge between kind and cruel. “Shh, I’m not gonna kill you.” His voice is almost reassuring, it almost makes him feel safe, but it turns hard and business like in an instant. 

“Now, Joe’s a forgiving man, but he won’t be tolerating a Judas in his house. He wants me to leave you here to starve.” He has a darkly humorous grin crossing his features, the sight of it frightening Staci all that much more.“Give you a chance to reflect on your sins.” 

He’s not done speaking, not by a long shot, but he lets the gravity of his words hang dense in the air, he lets them fester around the two of them until Staci feels like he’s fucking choking on the implications of them. Staci’s eyes flickered back and forth and then up at Jacob, horrified by the notion of being left to die. He couldn’t bare the idea of being left for days or weeks, with no food and no water, to think about all of his sins. To acknowledge all of his regrets, until he died. 

He couldn’t do that, he would anything but that. Anything. “Please, please no.” He begged, crawling forward on his knees so that he could nuzzle apologetically against the older mans legs,“No, I… I’ll do anything. Whatever you want, please – for you.” He swallowed down a sob, “only…only you. Only You. Jacob. Only You.” He babbled, shaking like a leaf. “Only, only you.”

“That’s enough Peaches.” Jacob growled, voice deep and low in warning.“You can start begging for forgiveness when I finish.” Staci muttered out an apology before Jacob continued on to let him know what his actual punishment was going to be. He cleared his throat obnoxiously, as if to tell Staci just how important this is. “You’re weak, Staci.” He hissed, “But you have potential. I believe that you have potential, just not as a soldier,” He let out a gruff laugh, his fingers carding through Staci’s hair momentarily before he tightened his hand and pulled on them harshly. “Definitely not as a soldier. You’d make a better dog.” Staci winced at the implication of that, “But I be that you’d like being my dog, wouldn’t you?” Jacob added, laughingly and mockingly. He was so casually cruel 

It’s not a secret, especially not to Jacob who liked to use it against him so much, that Staci thought that Jacob Seed was a handsome man. He was incredibly good looking in a fucked up kind of way that he happened to be into. He was gruffly featured on his lightly freckled face, tall and incredibly strong – built like an ox and towering over him menacingly in a way that Staci really did not want to like. Staci was terrified of him and he hated him, but he can’t help think that if they met at The Spread Eagle instead of how they did, he might have tried to go home with them. The thought comes to him intrusively, against his will. He doesn’t want to think like that. It makes him Weak and he can’t afford to be so Weak as to want Jacob. He can’t. 

Staci shook his head, trying to deny what Jacob was implying, but anything that he said or did was ignored and Jacob hummed in consideration, “Maybe it would teach you some humility, to have you crawling around on all fours for me. Maybe I’d have you stick your ass up in the air like a bitch in heat in the middle of the mess hall.” He pulled Staci up, by the hair on his head. It’s cruel. It’s so, so cruel. “Would you like, Pratt?” he asked, forcing the smaller man closer to him as he spoke. “Being my bitch?”

Staci thinks that Jacob might be expecting an answer out of him but he doesn’t know what to say. If he was like Rook or Hudson, he might have snapped back. If he was like Hudson then he might have told Jacob to go fuck himself and if he was anything like Rook he might have even pointed out that Lust was a pretty big sin, a deadly one at that. He might ask what had happened to Jacob’s belief in Project at Eden’s Gate and what happened to his belief in The Father. But he’s not Hudson and he’s not Rook, he’s not strong like that – so he lowers his eyes and shakes his head, a barely audible response of, “I… I don’t know.” is all he can really say. 

Staci was dropped onto the floor unceremoniously, falling down onto the ground harshly and almost immediately curling up into a heap of his own injured limbs. “Oh, you don’t know? You got no idea what you want, is that it?” Jacob parroted back, sarcastically playing at being astonished by the younger mans’ non-answer. “Well you better figure it out then, Peaches.” 

It wasn’t as if there was no right or wrong answer to this, and that this was a pass – fail kind of situation. The right answer was right in front of him and he knew that. The right answer, the answer that didn’t leave him to a death by starvation, was to say something along the lines of,“Yes, of course I want that, Jacob. I want to be your bitch.” His mouth ran dry at the humiliating implication of it and knowing that it was his only option just made it worse for him.

Staci tried to get up off of the ground so that he was in a position that was just a little less horrifying and dehumanizing to him, but Jacobs’ heavy boot planted down upon his back and pressed him down further into the concrete floor. “I’m waiting on an answer.” Jacob snapped coolly, feigning patience with him. Jacob Seed was not a patient man, not in the slightest. 

The room was silent, other than for Staci’s harsh stuttering breath occasionally onset by horrified whimpers and sobs until he finally spoke.“I… I’ll be your bitch.” Staci bit out as Jacob pressed him further into the ground. It was getting a little hard for him to breath, but he ignored it. Focused on what mattered, on what made him strong and not what made him weak. “I mean… I mean I want to. I want to. I… want to be your bitch, Jacob. Only yours. Only, Only You.” His breath comes out in hazy, choppy spurts like he had been swimming and had just come up for air on every inhale. 

Suddenly, Jacob’s boot comes off of his back and he regains the ability to breathe freely, for only a moment before he was pulled by a firm hand that was roughly fisting through his hair, practically tugging out the locks with how harshly that he was being handled. He felt something fastened around his neck, it doesn’t take him long to discern that it was a collar before he was again pushed to the ground onto his hands and his knees. “Now that’s what I like to hear.” He said, attaching a lead to the collar, “Come along Peaches.” 

Staci didn’t have any other choice, so he crawled forward on his hands and knees as Jacob lead him along by a lead made of rope like he was a rowdy puppy that was still in need of training. Like he was a judge that hadn’t been conditioned yet. He could only hope that Jacob didn’t cut anything off of him like he liked to do with the judges.


End file.
